Entre la flor y la serpiente
by tziokuchiki
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo Rukia le juro amor a Renji , pero se encuentra en una situacion muy confusa : esta enamorada de su hermano, Byakuya. Tan orgulloso como es el capitán Kuchiki ¿Resistirá ser el segundo de su amada?


Entre la flor y la serpiente.

_En una relación sin cariño, sin esperanza y sin amor Rukia se encontraba de camino a ver a su prometido, Renji Abarai.  
Al comienzo todo parecía maravilloso al lado de este hombre, pero ella sentía que faltaba algo, que no era suficiente.  
Renji notaba cada día más la extraña actitud de su prometida y un día junto fuerzas para preguntarle:  
_

-¿Te está pasando algo verdad? Ya ni me saludas, me dejas la comida y te marchas.  
-No Renji, no seas idiota. Me tengo que ir 

_Sumida en la soledad, sabiendo que se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba, no sabía a quién recurrir. _

_Lo único que le daba esperanzas de seguir, eran los tiernos abrazos de Byakuya.  
_

-Nii-sama… llegue.  
-¿Que tal te ha ido con tu prometido?  
-B-bien. Supongo  
-Has estado llorando  
_Aquel hombre presentía cualquier cosa que le pasase, acercándose a ella mientras estaba sentada la tomo en sus brazos y en silencio la podía entender.  
Rukia no dejaba de pensar que ella misma se atormentaba inconscientemente para luego recibir el cariño de Byakuya._

_Esa era la tarde donde los abrazos pasarían a ser caricias y las caricias a besos.  
_-¿Nii-sama?  
-Rukia… dame una señal de que no quieres, y me detendré.

_Ilusionada con recibir el amor de Byakuya, Rukia le lanzo un apasionado beso.  
Ella que todo el tiempo se encontraba confundida, en un segundo su mente se aclaró, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba aferrada a la cintura de Byakuya, desnudos, entregados y apasionados, minuto a minuto se consumían uno al otro. _

Yo estoy siendo infiel, yo estoy entregándome a Byakuya, estoy siendo irresponsable, pero… lo vale… podría cometer cualquier tipo de pecado por estar con él.

_La mente de Rukia divagaba… ¿Qué hará con su prometido Renji? ¿Le dará la cara para seguir con su relación como si nada ocurriese?  
_  
_Al día siguiente Rukia se sentía muy cansada, por lo que no fue a ver a Renji.  
Este se preocupó y fue hacia la mansión Kuchiki_

-Capitán, buenos días. ¿Puedo ver a Rukia?  
-No, está cansada.

_Algo que Renji jamás había visto, su capitán había lanzado una tenue sonrisa _  
-Pero neseci..  
-Lárgate, Renji.  
-¿Por qué no quieres que la vea?

_El teniente de la 6ta división comenzó a sospechar que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Byakuya no solía actuar de ese modo._  
-¿Renji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo que hago aquí? Eres mi prometida.  
-Lo…lo sé.  
-¿Que son esas marcas en tu cuello?

_Rukia estaba muy nerviosa para contestar, no podía responder a su prometido.  
_-¿No puedes complacer a Rukia, Renji?  
-¡N-Nii-sama!

_El rostro de Renji revelo mucha furia, Byakuya le estaba insinuando algo terrible.  
_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-¡Basta! Ve al cuartel Renji, yo iré en un momento. Espérame-dijo nerviosa Rukia

_Muy enojado se retiró a esperar a Rukia. _

-Lo lamento Rukia, no debí decir esas cosas.  
-Está bien, Nii-sama-comprendió Rukia abrazándolo.  
-Debes casarte con él, será mejor para nosotros.

-Crees… ¿Que eso este bien?  
-Rukia, mi deseo seria que estuvieras siempre a mi lado, pero, ¿cómo nos verán los de afuera?  
-Pues…  
-Algún día lo entenderás.

_Lo que pasaba por la mente de Byakuya realmente era un problema para él, porque no veía que estaba entregando a la mujer que amaba.  
Tan solo quería demostrarle a Renji que él era quien la hacía feliz.  
Confundida en un mar de sentimientos de nostalgia Rukia comenzó a llorar.  
No podía entender que motivaba a Byakuya a forzarla a contraer matrimonio con Renji.  
_-¿Rukia?

-No quiero… en verdad, no quiero estar con otro hombre que no seas tú. Pero tampoco quiero herir a alguien tan importante como Renji.

_Extendió su mano y coloco a Rukia en su pecho, abrazándola muy fuerte le encomendó:  
_-Por más que estés casada con él, eres mía. Siempre lo serás.


End file.
